Journey to Rapture
by Godkiller smackdown
Summary: Genesis is a man who worked for a job that had little to no need for him and when they didn't need him, they threw him out, his next job however is something he was born for
1. Not The Intended Destination

**_hey hi, this is my first story. i may not be very good at it but it's Bioshock. I know the lore and universe well but i may forget some things, if anything comes to mind some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Anything to get better am i right? anyway enjoy!_**

I don't suppose you've ever time travelled, dimension hop, and were knocked out all in the matter of hours. No? Just me? well let me explain a bit then because i think i lost you. I'll start with my name, it's Genesis Jones, thats my allias its easy to say and easy to remember. Now let me catch you up to speed here. In mid 2007 a game was created that took the gaming community by storm, it lost it's muster but it was game of the year. It's now 2038 and everyone have nearly forgotten it, that's whats odd about this. I played it and I fell in love with it. Then about twenty years later (give or take a few days) I get a strange job offer in the worlds most advanced country Japan. So far there Isn't a connection except the letter that came in the day i was supposed to leave for my plane. I picked it up on the way and when I read it, well it made me stand stiff. "Would you kindly Board Apollo Air." This didn't just strike me odd, this threw me on the ground with a clap of lightning hitting my- well... anyway. Slowly and hesitantly I veered from my path to the other plane going over the Atlantic to London, I didn't know where it was going. Oddly i already had a ticket paid for and the attendants escorted me to 2nd class. I walked on the plane and a flash happened as I did, I instantly became aware of where i was. "Oh no.." i said quietly under my breath and i knew that there was no way off this horse now. I grabbed a flight attendant and asked a very simple question and I was thrown off by the answer. "1960, you been living under a rock?" I felt insulted and looked at my seat number and went to it.

I would have been fine if it was a coincidence, that i time travelled. It happens all the time these days. When i got to my seat and sat down the first thing i noticed was the blue present and the card on it. "To Jack with love from mom and dad would you kindly not open until 63 2N 29 55W" with a few other marks below it. Jack was a name that was common in some parts but for some reason it affected me more in that moment then any other, then my seat mate sat down. He had a yellow sweater with a white shirt under it with the collar poking out, blue jeans and nice dress shoes, Jack. I knew it was inevitable so I went to sleep and let whatever happened happen. I woke up in the water, I looked around, i was floating on my back with my head rubbing against a hard rock wall, a light flickered above me and i stood up, on a stair case. "Rapture" I said slowly, I turned at the soft chopping of water and pulled someone from the ocean, of course like clockwork it was Jack. "What happened to the plane!" We both walked up the steps to a large door. "I don't know i went to sleep." we were inside so neither of us needed to shout, the lights came on and i noticed he was avoiding my eyes. I knew what happened i was giving him the chance. I looked up at the huge statue of a man. "No gods or kings only man." I said out loud like a joke, Jack chuckled and i smiled. I tilted my head gesturing to the lights, I went down, my boots made a soft sound and i tried not to make a squeak noise from them. Jacks shoes made a soft clicking noise at each step. Down the circular stairs there was a huge ball with lights, a massive window for a door, and a lever inside it. "You first..." Jack prompted me forward and i sighed as I stepped in, red lavish seats were on both sides. "It's a submarine!" I shouted loud enough he heard me and he walked in. I took hold of the lever and looked at him. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." I sighed and he nodded as i yanked it down. Not where i wanted to go, but its where I ended up.

 ** _Hey Hi, welcome to the end of chapter one! how was it? good? bad? not enough or to much? please tell me what you think, also have a good day you beautiful people!_**


	2. Kicks Like a Mule

**_Hey hi, thanks for checking out this story_**

We were deep at this point, deeper then I wanted. Mainly because I wasn't a huge fan of being turned into paste by the ocean. I didn't think about it when i was **PLAYING** the game, and not living it. Me and Jack were down 18 fathoms when a screen projector appeared from seemingly nowhere. Then a man popped up on it in a wooden chair in a contemplative manor of sitting. Like a business man wagering the risk of what exactly he's doing. His voice was heard through the radio on the wall.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? "No," says the man in Washington, "it belongs to the poor." "No," says the man in the Vatican, "it belongs to God." "No," says the man in Moscow, "it belongs to everyone." I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose...Rapture"

Jack was bewildered at this as we went over a coral reef and looked at Rapture. It didn't faze me I've seen it countless times. I zoned out as we passed the giant golden statue, I was ignoring what Ryan was saying entirely. "This is going to be a blood bath" I heard myself say but I was thinking it not meaning to say it out loud. Jack picked up what I said and opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by "Atlas" talking to Johnnie. We floated through a few rings that read "All good things on this earth flow into the city." The word city crackled and sputtered, I laughed and pulled out my Magnum. A desert Eagle, i prefer the classics, even if it does take a good eye to use it effectively. I figured I'd use it mainly as an "Anti-tin man" weapon. The bathesphere went up like an elevator slowly while Johnnie and Atlas were talking.

We got to the top and i spotted Johnnie talking to a splicer, the name type slipped my mind and I loaded a magazine in the magnum. "-I didn't mean to trespass-" Johnnie was a pour soul, not even I could save him. "-Just don't hurt me!-" He was scared, I felt Jack shiver on the other side of the bathesphere. "-Just let me go-" He sniffled loudly. "-You can keep my gun!-" I looked away as the splicer slit open his belly, I held my mouth, the sound alone was brutal. I turned after hearing her breathe, then the iconic phrase. "Is it someone new?" Then the blood curdling screech as she leaped onto the Bathesphere. Her hook tore into the metal making a sick grinding noise, I held my ears and I saw Jack do the same. Then she jumped off after putting it out of commission and disappeared into the darkness. I wasn't scared, I may have needed some new pants however. "What was that?!" I turned at Jack who was horrified. "Nothing go-" I was cut off by Atlas. "Would you kindly pick up that short wave radio?" I looked at Jack with the facial expression of "Well?" he returned one that I recognized as "You first bud." I picked it up and handed it to him and just like a machine it started. "I'm Atlas, and i aim to keep you alive. Now keep on moving, we're gonna have to get you to higher ground." The door opened and I stepped out first looking for the splicer. "Take a deep breath and step out if the bathesphere, I won't leave you twisting inthe wind." We exchanged looks and he slowly stepped out. I took a left turn and walked up a stair case draped in a red carpet. "We're gonna need to draw her out of hide'n but you're gonna have to trust me." I figured if i could hear the radio she could, I took one step over some stone when she dropped down in front of me. In a flash I dropped to the ground, the camera sent a bot after her. She climbed up the wall and disappeared and I got up. "You ok?" Jack was holding my shoulder and I nodded. "lets go." Atlas said something about barricading the door, I kicked the brick out. "Take the wrentch." I pointed and I heard him pick it up, he was climbing under the door when a flaming couch flew at us. I took a brick and fast balled it at the couch knocking it to the wall and not out ankles. The thuggish splicer came charging at us with a pipe. I grabbed his wrist and held it above his head, Jack went around and hit the back of his head making him drop. "Are these people?" Jack was concerned and i patted his shoulder as I marched up the stairs. As I entered the lobby i heard the gatherers garden above, I smiled and wemt to my left. Jack was close behind, I got up stairs and walked to the vending machine as it did it's jingle. "Two?" I found myself holding two electro bolts. "Here take it, inject it into your veign here." I instructed Jack and I demonstrated. Needle through skin into veign, press plunger. The feeling wasn't pain, at first I mean. At first it was a gentle sting but slowly it turned into a burning sensation of my body being torn inside out then put back together. "hold on- etic code is- ritten- everth-!" This is all I heard before dropping like a rock, from the sounds of it, Jack wasn't having anywhere near the amount of fun I was wishing I was having.

 ** _Howdy hey, welcome to the end of chapter two. hope you enjoyed have a nice day!_**


	3. More of a Heache Then Intended

_**Hey hi, thanks for checking out this story, any comments and questions just ask**_

This is it.. This is how I die, on some busted floor under the sea in a world I shouldn't even be in. It's funny what comes to mind when you think you're about to die. Oddly the pain made me feel like I was dying, I wanted to die from this. I eventually came to and stood on my hands. "Fu- Ok... lets just take it easy.." My brain was pounding and so was my heart, I stood up. I caught myself and looked down at the sprawled out body of Jack who wasn't exactly in the best shape. It took me a moment due to my eyes still adjusting to see the two splicers. "This little fish looks like he just had his cherry popped! Wonder if he's still got some adam on'em." I sat back down and waited for them to leave, moving in and out of sleep. I was jolted awake by the loud thud of what i could tell was a Big Daddy. I looked down as the massive bouncer was protecting the little sister. "-I can see light illuminating from his belly.." She reached to touch him. "Wait he's still breathing, don't worry mister B, he'll be an angel soon." That gave me shivers as they walked out through the door. The tin man pulled it open and walked through after the girl. "Jack!" I moved down the stairs slowly to his side.

He wasn't moving, obviously. I sat him down on a chair and sat with him, waiting for him to wake up. During his nap I walked to the huge glass window. The ocean had a beauty to it, serene almost. I touched the glass when I heard Jack getting on to his feet. "Hey you ok?" I said as I walked over to stabilize him. "Headache..." That was the only thing he said and I nodded. "We have to get moving or we're done for." To this he nodded and I walked to the busted panel. I was confident in my ability to rewire a dimple door panel but when I touched it a massive shock surged from me and the door opened. I waved him through and I moved in as he did.

The fun wasn't over as the back end of the plane we were in came rushing down towards the pipe we were in. I sprinted through and Jack followed me. When we got through the door it closed and bent inward. "To close for comfort." Jack looked at me. I nodded, we were in the fire the pan was being heated by. "Go look for supplies." He nodded and went to the side room, i walked to the other door and put a couch in front of it, I held my pipe up to hit the splicer. The door opened and he ran through, I swung and hit him. I had already charged the pipe with electricity and when I hit him he flew. Jack ran up and I smiled at him. "Wait for the second one." He moved to the other side of the door and the other one stepped out. We both swung hard killing him instantly, I chuckled and Jack smiled. We both walked up the steps cautiously. We were almost at the top when there was an explosian. An elevator came screaming down and opened releasing a screaming splicer, he runs past us out the door. I shake my head and go to the elevator with Jack, we get in and ride it to the top. Atlas was talking about why the splicers are the way they are. How adam changed the people and how they went insane, I already heard it, i knew what was going on. I knew that Atlas was actually Frank Fontaine. I also knew I couldn't screw anything up or else things could unravel that i haven't seen before.

We got to the top as i was thinking, on the left of the elevator there was a door with a shrine or grave leaning on it. I examined and picked up the protein bar that was lying on the ground, I gave it to Jack and walked to the other side of the walkway with a completely mental lady cooing at something in a crib. I walked over to see and all i saw was a revolver.

"Cute baby" I spoke quietly as if it was asleep, the lady smiled and nodded as me and Jack casually walked by. I looked at the big neon "Kashmir" sign above the door and sighed. I could hear Atlas droning about plasmids and splicers, I honestly didn't care and I kept walking. I feared there weren't any normal people to talk to.

I walked through the lobby and past the staircase. I had a few gadgets from my time and universe so I figured I can handle anything right now. I walked into the restroom and Jack followed close, i went into the left side and I saw a "Ghost" but i passed it off as an illusion caused by the plasmid. I walked down and heard Jack grunt and I spun instantly, i rammed my body into a flashlight wielding splicer and he hit the wall hard, I spun around and slammed the back of my hand into his temple, I had force backed by weight and a good amount of cybernetic inhancements. The poor man crumbled and slid down onto his back. He was in almost a yoga position. "Stick with me, you'll be fine." I made my voice calm and Jack nodded in agreement. We walked through the other side now and I walked to the back of the restroom to a stall, I opened the door and walked through. Jack followed. We were greeted by the sight of a "Little-one." A creature created to work in almost a symbiotic bond with their protectors Big daddies.

"careful now, would you kindly lowere that weapon for a minute.." I walked across the stage lights and Jack followed, Atlas gave us this message. "You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled.. somebody turned a sweet baby girl into a monster.. whatever you thought right from wrong on the surface, doesn't count for much down in Rapture." We got across and went to the stairs walked down them and looked through the window. A random splicer walked in through the door and looked surprised at his luck to find a lone little sister sitting there. I laughed a little loud as he went to grab her. The familiar groan, moan that the bouncer was known for was heard. Not voice acted however and you could sense the constant pain and hurt in his voice. In a second there was a loud crash as a huge boulder giant thing stepped out of a crater it made. The design made no sense as it was armored like an elite bouncer. "Plan?" Jack said and i reached for the lock on the gate, and tore it off. "Run, we can't take him yet!" He bolted and i followed him. Elite big daddies are much more deadly and are a lot more perceptive. This also isn't a scripted game, anything can happen. Like thaT HARPOON DRILL THAT ALMOST HIT ME. It conveniently got stuck in the wall. Next to a vita chamber, convenient again. I turned left and saw that one exit was broken.. well mangled with bodies and other things but mostly bodies. I twisted right and started running down the hall, the bouncer was back after us and we ran into a lead head splicer. "Metal daddy, little sister, fresh pull" I heard myself say, she nodded eagerly and all three of us ran the other way. We got to a staircase and went down. The lead head told her friends what i said. As they got ready for a fight me and Jack ran to the medical pavilion. Despite his protest's i told him Andrew has the fisheries closed up tight, we should go through the pavilion.

He was impatient and angry at me. But he eventually agreed and as we ran down we heard a battle rage behind us. I turned to watch a massive unstoppable Killing machine tear through a horde of splicers as his little one screamed happily with joy. "Unzip him mister B!" I said softly as i watched, we vaulted a stone pillar and walked the rest of the way. We got into hthe airlock and tried to spin it. Then the TV screen lit up and we turned. Andrew's face was staring back at us. "So tell me friends, which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB? or the CIA jackal? Heres the news, Rapture isn't some sinken ship for you to plunder, and Andrew Ryan isn't the giddy sociolite to be slapped around by government muscle, and with that farewell, or das vidanya, whichever you prefer. It occurred to me that Atlas was talking again and the door was opened. I walked in, i knew what i was getting into but I didn't want to get into it. It genuinely sucked. But as the door closed we were engulfed in the dark. I felt at home all over again.

 _ **Hey sooooo sorry for the time gap, not only did i have to get research done i had to get some personal life stuff done as well.**_

 _ **so if you enjoyed thank you, if you have feedback I'd love to hear it. It's a book anything can change if yhe people want it bad enough. bye!!!**_


End file.
